




by tomanna



Category: Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-05-24
Updated: 2003-05-30
Packaged: 2013-05-16 12:28:19
Rating: K
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1357888/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/354558/tomanna





	1. Disclaimer

I don't own any of these people. Even though I would like too. (Lollololololololol) I promise not to harm them. (Lolololololol) Please review me this is my first fanfic so I need help you decide what happens in this one. I would like to thank all authors who have written a book on fanfic you have been my inspiration. (Awww how touching) ok I am boring myself REVIEW PLEASE! *@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@ Chap 1 Potion Partners: It was a normal day at Hog warts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry, Ron, Hermionie and C the tag along (or so they called her) were in the common room. Harry and Ron were playing Wizards Chess, and C was reading a book. Hermionie was as usual doing some potions homework. C was on the couch reading a book when she drifted off in deep thought. "Why don't I have any friends"? She thought "Harry, Ron, and Hermionie have each other and I have know one." she thought  
  
"C! C!" yelled Harry "Are you going to stop daydreaming or are you going to come to potions with us." He said they got there just as Snape walked in with a surprisingly evil grin on his face. Today I'm going to assign Potions Partners for your potions progect."He spat "awwww!" The class groaned "Neville Longbottom and Crabe!" He howled Neville sunk in his chair, and Crabe pounded his fist in his hand mincingly.  
  
"Harry Potter and Goyle" He screamed Harry scurrility smiled in Gayle's direction. "Herminie and Wesley" he smirked "Maybe she can teach you a little something Wesley." He laughed "C and Drano Mallory!" he screamed Ron gave an apologetic smile to C and mouthed sorry. C mouthed its okay and turned to the front.  
  
She had only been going to Hog warts for six months and knew to steer clear of Drano. Not that Drano was happy about it either. "My father will here about this Uncle or no Uncle he should not have partnered me up with her." He said so nine o'clock she was going to meet him in potions. Well, it was more like be here nine, loser. So at nine she started walking down. He was already there when she walked in.  
  
He was talking with Snipe. "Your late", he said. "Well if you call two min. being late if guess I am." She smirked "I am going, when I return at two you better not be here." Snipe said "Ok" they said in unison "Well are you going to sit here or are you going to help me with this project." He said, "Look lets get one thing strait I am not your slave and I will not let you boss me around." She said "Fine" he said, "Fine" she said, "What do you want to do." she said "I thought you said you did not want me to boss your around." he said "Whatever, now what do you have in mind." she said "I don't know ummmmm."He thought, "What about potion that makes people turn into frogs" he smirked "If he smirks again I think I'll melt." She thought* "umm ok sure" she agreed "Well it almost two we should get back" he said "yea umm same time tomorrow?" she asked "ok" he said They went back to there own dorms. C lay in bed thinking about Draco. "How could I fall in love with him, this is not happining he is Malfoy for God sake." She thought Draco was thinking the same thing. "I cant fall for her she is friends with the dream team." He thought She is so hot I mean ok so I am going to go for it" he thought "I am going to ask her out" he smirked 


	2. Trouble With Malfoy

*Ginny's POV*  
"Wake up! You are going to be late." Molly Weasley yelled "Ok I'm up" I said God why does she have to fucking yell cant she come in. I walked down stairs. I saw Harry had already arrived; I went over and gave him a kiss. "Morning" I said "Hey" he answered. "Ok mom I am ready." I said and from now on you come in my room instead of yelling" "Well you missed breakfast so you will have to eat on the train" she said "Fine, as if I care" I said Fuck she could have saved me some toast or something gods, this is going to be a long year. It was a long train ride there Harry was not his self, wonder what is wrong. When we got there Harry took a different carriage. I sat with Amber, Anna, and Olivia my best friends in the world. "Have you seen Malfoy" Amber said, "He is so fine I mean like ssssssss" We all laughed for a good long 5 minutes. When we got there I got as far as the Welcome back and dazed off. I tend to do that. DAMN my short attention span. Finally I was snapped out of my daze by Draco Malfoy gods I hate him. "Thinking of Potter Weasley" he said "Go fuck yourself Malfoy," I snapped back. "Temper Temper Weasley, I was just joking," he said. And walked off.  
*Draco's POV* I stalked over to Blaze (A/N: If spelled wrong sorry) "Fuck that Weasel I say something to her, and she says go fuck yourself." I said "How the hell am I supposed to make a comeback to that." "The Weasel is good she got you stumped Draco" he smirked "Shut up" I said "Oi good on Draco."He said then out of the blue he said, "You want to get in her paints don't you". He smirked "Blaze" I said I am a deatheater, and she is a Weasley" I said, "So if you weren't a deatheater, and she wasn't a Weasley would you want too." He said "Hell no!" I yelled I was so mad I got and went to the common room. Who does Blaze think he is I wanting to get in a Weasley's paints. HA! She is kind of cute though. Oh shit what the fuck am I thinking. After that whole mind episode I went to bed.  
^Ginny's POV^ I went to bed early that night, Malfoy just made me so mad. I woke up at 5:00 because I herd my bedroom door shut. I decided to go and see who it was. (I am very curious person.) I ran down, but she just walked out. I decided to follow. I was walking not paying attention to where I was going when. CRASH! I ran strait into Filch and Mrs. Norris. "Well Well what do we have here a Weasel on a early morning stroll." He spat "Now Miss Weasel I was some very important work, but if you go to my office and await my wrath I promise it won't be that bad." I stalked off a ways, and turned around and yelled "Oh and Mr. Filter its Weasley, and don't forget it." I got to his office and was about to walk in when I herd screams and moans. "Oh oh don't stop." I opened the door to find.  
A/N: Ha I stopped on a cliffhanger keep reading to find out. Who is behind the door? I will let you all decide. Is it Harry or Draco or someone else? Stay tuned and see.  
  
Read and review 


End file.
